Cutting it Close
by Bengee2015
Summary: [Sequel to 88 Keys.] After a long adventure in their own town, the four boys move to California to find themselves. But what happens when someone sees something they shouldn't have? Kendall and Logan deal with relationship issues, but what brews with Carlos and James? Action/Fluff/Drama/Romance, everything like the prequel was! Kogan/Jarlos
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! It's finally here! Sorry it's taken so long, but the buzz from 88 Keys was so big I knew I had to work on the sequel! If you haven't read 88 Keys yet, you should go to my profile and check it out! I tried to fill in the new readers as much as possible on this chapter. This chapter just sets up the story, I wish it had more storyline to it. Please enjoy! RxR.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Carlos absolutely hated flying. The pull of gravity on your gut during take-off, the lightheadedness in the air once you're airborne—every aspect of flying he hated. When he was younger, Kendall and James would pretend like they were flying with Superman, but not Carlos. He was always the guy who ran quickly or teleported, always something on the ground.

He sat next to the window on Flight 189 going to LAX in California. They were in the front of the plane near the entrance, allowing easy access for James's wheel chair. Despite getting shot in the lower back and becoming partially paralyzed from the waist down, James was still the same James. Granted, he was bisexual. THAT was a change Carlos had to adapt to. But he loved James—they had been close friends for years. Regardless of sexualities, Carlos saw James as James. Besides, Logan and Kendall were annoyingly sweet; so sweet in fact Carlos wanted to run to the bathroom and puke glitter. After finding out Kendall was gay, nothing could surprise Carlos.

James lay passed out in the aisle chair across from Kendall and Logan. Kendall had his earphones in, which accomplished absolutely nothing considering he was nearly drooling on Logan's shoulder. Carlos had to admit, though, Kendall was pretty adorable when he slept. Logan was halfway into his book when he turned and smiled at Carlos, who responded with a shaky grin. Logan mouthed a "You okay?" in his direction. It was obvious how terrified the Latino was.

"Wake up Kendall," Logan said softly. Kendall yawned and stretched in his chair.

"Mmm, we there yet?"

"No, no, we've got at least two more hours. I just want to switch seats."

Kendall looked at his boyfriend with a sad look. "Did I drool on you?"

Logan and Carlos laughed at their friend. "No, I just want to sit next to Carlos," he said, packing away his book.

"Don't make a fuss over it, it's not a problem. I'll be fine, you guys—" Carlos piped up, only to be caught off by Logan.

"No, we're doing this. Get up Kendall."

The two men stood and dragged their backpacks around. Logan sat in Kendall's chair and Kendall plopped down into Logan's, obviously bothered that he was awoken from his nap. In a few minutes, he was curled into himself asleep once more.

"You didn't have to do that," Carlos muttered, blushing.

"Kendall said you hate flying. And you're one of my close friends and practically my boyfriend's brother. So I wanted to do it. Now come here." Loan pulled down the window blind and twisted up the arm rest before wrapping his arm around the other boy's shoulders and pulled his head into his lap. Carlos immediately began to feel safer. Logan was like a mom in a sense when it came to caring for others. And Logan didn't mind. He ran his fingers through Carlos's hair until he fell asleep on his legs.

"Sir, can I get you anything?" a sweet, older flight attendant asked. She stood in between the two aisles and smiled sincerely at the only one of the four awake.

"Just a Diet Coke, if you have any." The woman returned in an instant with a soda bottle in one hand and blankets and pillows in the other. She handed over the soda. "Ma'am, I didn't ask for any blankets," he said, puzzled.

The woman stretched the blanket across James's lap and slid a pillow under his neck. She did the same to Kendall and covered Carlos in a blanket. She stuffed a pillow behind Logan's head. "I've watched you this whole flight take care of these boys, figured it was time somebody takes care of you," she said with a smile. "I'm Donna," she stated, extending her hand.

"Logan." They shook hands and smiled.

"So, how long have you and your boyfriend been together?" she questioned, motioning to Kendall.

"How did you know—"

"Oh please, sweetie, I'm 67, not dead! I saw the little kiss on the cheek he gave you earlier, don't deny!" she laughed.

Logan and Donna talked almost the remainder of the flight. It was refreshing to see a nice person. _People that kind are a rare species_, Logan thought to himself before dozing off for the last thirty minutes of the flight.

* * *

"OUT OF THE WAY! MOVE!" Carlos hollered as he pushed James through the crowd of people at the terminal, followed by Kendall and Logan tagging behind, all of them laughing hysterically. They stopped at baggage claim, where they each grabbed two suitcases. Logan reached for his bags but was knocked aside when his boyfriend picked it up for him.

"Figured if you wouldn't let me carry your backpack at school, you'd at least let me carry your suitcase to our new apartment," he said with a wink.

"Fine, but I'm carrying one of James's."

Off the boys went. It was a new city, a new state! Everything was different here. The buildings were taller, the opportunities bigger. Logan could become a musician here, Kendall could be a professional hockey player, and James could work on bikes. Carlos could do…whatever Carlos does. There were no Bruce the bully's here, no psycho-rapist out to get them. They were all graduates—their potential was unmatched.

"Guys, we're here. Finally. California," James said.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first official chapter! I hope you all enjoy the beginnings of the action in the story, things will get really interesting from here on out. RxR, tell your friends about the book! Once again, if you haven't read 88 Keys, you really should to understand some of the action in this story. Sending love your way!**

**-Bengee**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Logan tiptoed down the dimly lit hallway in his pajama pants and t-shirt. Carlos loved to keep the air-conditioner on full blast. Even though it was the middle of June, Logan had to admit, it felt freezing. He looked down at his phone and clicked the screen, a bright 2:38 glowed in white over a picture of the four of them—a picture they had taken when they first arrived at their apartment complex: The Palm Woods. It was a relatively nice place. Kendall and Carlos's parents pay for their place, while the boys paid for food and services on their own savings considering none of them had a job yet. After all, it had only been two weeks—they were still learning the city.

San Francisco was a lot bigger than Logan had thought. The size of the city made Logan feel somewhat alone, though he realized how ludicrous this idea was. Here he was with his boyfriend and his best friends in their own apartment thousands of miles away from home. He felt relived, knowing most of his problems were behind them.

Except for the nightmares. They continued to follow him. Which explains what Logan was doing right now. He knocked on Kendall's door quietly.

"H-hey, Kendall…are you awake?" he whispered close to the wooden door. After pausing for what felt like an eternity, the door opened up, revealing Kendall in his boxers. Despite the situation, Logan had to admit to himself, his boyfriend _was_ sexy.

"Another nightmare?" he asked, clenching his eyes shut before opening them again. Logan nodded. Kendall grabbed his arm and pulled him into his room. "Come on, let's go to sleep babe."

Logan stepped on the clothes which covered the floor while he climbed into the bed. Kendall wasn't the cleanest tenant. The taller boy climbed into bed next to him and wrapped his arm around him, pulling Logan onto his chest. Logan laid his arms across Kendall's shirtless body, feeling his warm skin against his arms. Immediate relaxation fell over Logan.

"You know, you could just move into my room," Kendall said, kissing his boyfriend's forehead as he wrapped them in his big comforter and sheets.

"Kendall, you know I don't want to. Moving into the same apartment is fine, but the same room? That's a little too fast for me," Logan admitted. Even though it was almost pitch black in the room, Kendall knew his lover was blushing.

"Baby, look at me," Kendall said, catching his boyfriend's eyes. "This is the third time in two weeks you've come to sleep with me. We haven't even had sex yet, Logan. I'm pretty sure I can't rape you with oral sex or making out," he joked, causing Logan to laugh. "Plus, I'm half-naked right now and you know I won't be able to resist boning you in the morning when I wake up."

Logan giggled and covered his mouth. It was funny, but so true. The two had been dating for over six months and had been through what felt like everything together, but they hadn't crossed that bridge yet. They'd fool around, have a little oral, but Logan was always nervous about going further, even though he knew Kendall wouldn't hurt him. Besides, Kendall was fully experienced in that field.

"Can we just sleep, please?" Logan asked, burying his face into his boyfriend's shoulder. "Goodnight, Kendall."

"Night love."

* * *

The next morning, Carlos and James were in the kitchen having an interesting discussion.

"CARRRRLOOOSSSSSSSS," James groaned, making a signature puppy-dog face at his friend. "Please, just one? I won't ask for anything else!"

"But James, I don't like doing it," he replied, pouting.

"For me?" James smiled.

After a long moan and a sigh, the Latino succumbed to his friend. "Fine. We can go shopping."

"YES!" James hollered, grabbing his friend and pulling him into his lap into a hug. Carlos had grown used to this closeness between them the past few months. Kendall and Logan had been all lovey-dovey, why couldn't he get closer to James?

He had to admit, however, something was growing inside of him towards James. Lately, he had found himself stealing longer glances at the boy, thinking more about his smile, his perfect tan, his chiseled features. But so what? That didn't make him gay. Besides, James wasn't interested in him—that was obvious. But little did Carlos know that James was thinking the same thoughts.

Carlos looked at James, biting his lip. He felt himself moving closer to him as he examined James's lips. They were perfectly sitting on his face, no cracks or dryness whatsoever. James leaned up suddenly and, in a swift moment, kissed the Latino. The kiss wasn't slow, it was quick and not at all romantic, but they both enjoyed it. They sat there, Carlos on James's lap, for a few minutes just looking at each other. Carlos stood.

"That was…good," Carlos said, blushing and looking away from the other.

"Let's not talk about it again, okay?" James said, turning his chair around and rolling down the hallway, leaving Carlos just standing there. "Let's just go to the mall another time," he said as he rolled away flatly, without any emotion. Carlos felt confused and angry, but above all he felt rejected.

James rolled into his room and closed the door. He pushed himself up out of his chair and sat down in the bed, a routine he was used to doing by now. He sat there and looked down at his lap, thinking to himself. _Why did I do that? I…I can't do this again. Not with Logan and not with Carlos. Besides, he isn't gay! But…he did say the kiss was good, _he thought. _I'm not dealing with this shit. I'm going out. _James threw himself into his chair and rolled out of their apartment. The world was thrown off balance, and nothing could set it back in place like hard liquor and time.

* * *

Kendall sat on the couch in sweat pants and an undershirt watching the Blackhawks dominate in hockey. Carlos was next to him, too busy reading items on his phone to pay any attention to the game. This, Kendall noted, was surprising. It had been two days since his incident with James, and the three boys hadn't seen their tan friend much since then. He had done everything possible to avoid them. Carlos didn't mind much. The less he saw of James, the better.

"What's up with you, dude?" Kendall asked, muting the television and punching his friend playfully. "Something bugging you?"

"Oh, no, everythings good," he responded, not making eye contact.

"We've been best friends for over nine years bro, I know when you're upset. Talk to Daddy Kendall," he said, winking and making an obnoxious face so humorous Carlos couldn't resist a chuckle from escaping his lips.

"I just…when did you realize you were gay?"

The question stunned Kendall. He wasn't sure. Somewhere between being raped freshmen year and meeting Logan senior year, he found out the inevitable: he liked dick. But why was Carlos asking? Was Carlos considering being gay? "Um, I'm not entirely too sure. It's just…with Logan, things felt right."

"Aw, y'all are so cute, too," Carlos said. "And annoying as hell sometimes."

"Shut up, it's just..I dunno. Don't tell Logan I said this, but things just make sense with him, you know? I was able to forgive him getting with James because I realized how much I loved him. So, it really isn't that I'm gay, just that I'm in love. Why are you asking?"

"Oh, no reason. Just curious." Just like that, their conversation had ended, leaving more questions unanswered than not.

Things in this household were just beginning to shake up.

* * *

**I hate the first few chapters in a book, the action is always dragging. But I like this chapter and I'm hoping things go well from here. **


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

_There's some minor smut, awkward phone sex, and ACTION! R&R_

* * *

Sweat dripped off of Jett's shoulders, trailing down to the small of his back before it fell onto James's abs and trickled off onto the sheets. The heat radiated off of the two as James thrust upwards into him deeper and deeper, growls emitting through his clenched jaw. Jett hated riding, but it was the only position they could do where James could top, and Jett _really _had wanted to feel him inside of him.

"Ah, fuck yes baby," James moaned, scratching at the man on his lap's thighs.

"Mmm so close…so _big_!" his partner all but screamed.

James used all of his remaining strength to push himself as deep as he could into Jett, releasing himself. He fell back, panting as Jett came. Jett climbed off of his friend and laid next to him, smiling an obnoxious smile that, had James had the energy to look at, would've irritated him. Jett was a great fuck, but he was still annoying as hell.

"That…was…great!" Jett gasped. He leaned over and kissed James's lips before he stood and slid on his boxers. "I'll text you, okay?" he said, worming his way into his all too tight jeans. He carried his shirt with him as he opened the door to James's room and left, leaving him laying in the bed in the same position, pondering that final kiss.

It wasn't like Carlos's. It wasn't his lips that had just touched his, it was Jett's. And that fact angered him directly to his core.

He didn't want to like Carlos. Hell, James didn't even want to be gay. Or did he?

Running into Jett at the bar, chatting him up, bringing him back to his apartment and then fucking him—what did that all mean? There was nothing between the two boys, except their physical attraction to one another. James could never see himself loving Jett, but could he with Carlos?

James moved himself out of the bed and threw on clothing as best as he could. He didn't wear underwear most of the time because of the difficulty he had with putting them on—James liked to be independent, after all. After a few minutes of struggle, however, he managed to slip into shorts and a shirt and climb into his chair.

It was a good thing the guys were out of the apartment, he then realized, as he smelt the musky air that blew around his room. Plus, it meant they wouldn't notice his hangover. As James came down from the high of his orgasm, he realized how badly his head hurt. Still, though, pain was tangible to him. Pain made sense. What he felt towards Carlos? That didn't.

* * *

There were three things in the world Logan Mitchell was positive that he loved: the first, obviously, his boyfriend Kendall, then his parents and family, and lastly California State University. From its advanced medicine department to the new 2.5 million dollar facilities, the school certainly appealed to Logan's senses.

Logan had been on tour all day at the university along with Carlos. They had been led around the entire expansion of the college and introduced to a large number of the staff by their tour guide of a sort Mark, a junior as CSU.

"Here is your CSU t-shirts and Freshman Orientation Guide. Welcome to CSU!" Mark said, turning around and abandoning the three teenagers outside of Admissions. Logan could barely hide his excitement.

"Logan you look like you're about to burst!" Carlos exclaimed, a smile stretching across his face.

"I am! I can't believe this school! The most advanced medicine department in America and they offered me a scholarship? A _substantial_ scholarship? It's a dream come true!" he said, throwing his arms around his friend's shoulders. Carlos hugged him back. He knew how important college was to Logan. Getting accepted here and getting a scholarship that was pretty close to a free ride was more than Logan ever thought was possible.

"Why don't we go celebrate with some corn dogs?!" Carlos suggested, stomach grumbling at the mere thought of food.

"Fine. But first, let me call Kendall, okay?"

"Ugh, whatever. I'm heading to the cafeteria!" shouted Carlos as he ran, nearly knocking over a few girls. After much blushing and many apologies, the Latino was off once more.

Logan began to walk around in a circle while he dialed up Kendall. It rang twice before he finally answered.

"Hey babe," Kendall said with a deep must in his voice.

"Kendall? What are you-?"

"Nothing, 'm just finishing up something," he said quickly, finishing his statement with a moan.

"Kendall are you…? Dear God!" Logan realized he was screaming. He leaned into his phone and whispered, "are you masturbating right now?!"

"Duh, Logie. Oh baby I just wish you were here to help me out!"

Logan turned twenty shades redder. Along with suppressing the urge to yell at Kendall for his highly inappropriate behavior, Logan had to hide the problem growing in his pants. "Kendall I'm hanging up."

"N-No baby don't, please just—ah! Oh just give me one more minute. Oh Logie!"

Logan hung up the phone—unwilling to let Kendall torture him anymore.

* * *

After finishing three corn dogs, Carlos felt the need to vomit. He sat on a bench leaning back against the concrete wall of the Corn Dog 7 across the street from the entrance to CSU absolutely unable to move. He texted Logan a few times to ask if everything was okay, but Logan said he wanted to go and start shopping for his books at the Library and to meet him there when he was done. The worst part was that Carlos was done, but couldn't move himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, Carlos noticed a man in a large puffy black jacket with his hands in his pockets. Something about this stranger struck Carlos in a way he was not comfortable with. The man stood around 6"2, thick set, nothing exceptionally odd about him—but he still did not sit right in Carlos's mind.

Carlos forced himself to stand. After turning the corner from the restaurant, he noticed another suspicious figure in a similar jacket walking towards the restaurant. He bumped shoulders with Carlos, slowly locking eyes with the man, before continuing on.

Something was about to happen. Carlos knew it—he could see it in the man's eyes.

The two men were walking towards the intersection of two roads with a purpose. They met and began to converse quietly, both looking around frantically. Carlos crossed the street, still viewing the two men in his peripheral.

In one moment, the earth stood still.

The crisp air turned bitter in Carlos's mouth as he watched the two men walk towards the street adjacent to them—twenty feet away from stood a pale man in a long trench coat arguing on a cell phone. The first of the two men scrunched his lips together and furrowed his brow as he pulled his hand out of his pocket and revealed a thick black handgun.

Carlos wasn't sure if he meant to say it or not, but the realization that he had said anything didn't hit until after the words had left his mouth. "Look out!"

All men turned their gaze towards him, the pale man briefly before he turned, saw the gun, and ran. The first of the two men fired four shots, causing the crowed surrounding to scream and scamper. The second locked his eyes on Carlos and mouthed "I'll get you" before turning and grabbing his friend by the shoulder and fleeing into a silver car that pulled up.


End file.
